bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Convergence-Convergence
"The Convergence-Convergence" is the twenty-fourth and season finale of the ninth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on Thursday, May 12, 2016. Summary Leonard and Penny get remarried in front of their friends (who show up), Leonard's parents and Mary Cooper. Sheldon's mother and Leonard's father find something in common. Howard gets an unknown email from the Air Force about his invention. Extended Plot The government learns of Howard's inventions and begins to track him down. Howard, Bernie and Raj never make it to the reception because Howard gets pulled over. The tag is Leonard and Sheldon trying to figure out what their parents are doing. Penny is laughing at their ignorance. But then they figure it out and freak out and it ends. Opens with Lenny in Leonard's bedroom. Penny is sitting on the bed and Leonard joins her and asks how it was picking up Beverly at the airport. Penny is very flirty with Leonard and says it went well and is excited that she even got a hug from Beverly. Penny is flirting with him to get him to agree to a wedding redo while Beverly is in town. He is like "What?, it was only one hug. Why are you promising this?" But Penny is excited about a redo and suggests that this time they will be able to invite family and friends. Penny mentions that her brother is out of prison and it would be a good time for family to be there. Leonard agrees. Next scene, Penny tells the girls about the redo and explains that it won't be legal or anything, but just for show. Amy begins to hint at being maid of honor. Penny then asks Bernie to officiate at the wedding. Sheldon comes in and says he has invited Mary who says she is coming. Penny questions him asking why he invited his mother to she and Leonard's wedding. Sheldon reveals he also asked Stephen Hawking and Erno Rubik (the Rubik's cube guy). In the next scene, Beverly yells at Leonard for inviting his father, Alfred. Shamy head out to go pick up Mary at the airport. Mary is not at all excited to see Beverly again. She pulls out her cross necklace and puts it on. Sheldon says she is a atheist not a vampire, Mary wants to get garlic at the store anyway! Raj and Howard are at the Engineering lab. Howard completes the project and discovers it works! They are very excited with their success until about a second later when Howard gets a letter from the Air force about the project. The boys freak out and Howard feels he is being watched because the email came at him so quickly. Leonard has Alfred and is taking him upstairs. Alfred asks about the elevator and when it will be fixed, to which Leonard lies and says "any day now." Alfred teases Leonard saying that if he dies before they get up the stairs, at least he won't have to see Beverly. When they get to the apartment they do introductions and Alfred says hi to Bev by calling her an old shrew. She says "Hi, you wrinkled bastard." Back at the lab the boys are really freaking out. There are two scenes with Howard wondering if he should open the email and if he is being watched. Howard is worried that if they don't open it, they will be killed. At the apartment tensions rise when Beverly and Alfred exchange barbs and get snarky with each other. Leonard and Penny yell at them and tell them that they are going to dinner for them and that they are the reason that they are doing the dinner was for them. They tell Beverly and Alfred that they need to behave. At Howardette's house, the boys are still freaking out and Bernadette yells at them and reminds them that they have to go to Lenny's dinner. They head out to dinner (Raj, Howard and Bernadette) and are on their way driving there when they begin to notice a car is following them close. Is it a government car? No, it is Beverly with Penny and Leonard! Leonard sees it is Howard and Bernie's car and speeds up to catch up to them. Howard, Raj and Bernie begin to freak out because the car is not tailgating them. So they do a quick turn to "throw of the government car." Leonard thinks Howard knows a way to avoid some traffic and get there quicker so follows. Raj then screams that they are still being followed, the car turned and followed them. Penny then suggests to Leonard to flash his lights to get their attention. But the flashing lights only make Howard, Bernie and Raj even more freaked out. Bernie then tells Howard to floor as she is not going to raise the baby alone. She wants them to loose the car following them. Mary and Alfred are in the backseat of Amy's car (with Sheldon in front with her). They are getting along great. Alfred tells Mary that he is an agnostic but often prayed that Beverly be turned into a pillar of salt. Mary tells Alfred that God turned Beverly into a block of ice. Sheldon is oblivious to any flirting going on between Mary and Alfred, but Amy notices and suggest to Sheldon to just keep playing games on his phone. Penny calls Bernadette after they get to the restaurant and wonders where they are at and why they have not arrived at the restaurant. Bernie tells her that they have been pulled over. Bernie tells them to eat without them as Howard is being given a sobriety test. At the restaurant, Mary and Alfred are arguing with Beverly. Alfred decides to leave the restaurant, calling it an early night. Mary also says she is going to call it an early night. They find out they are staying at the same hotel and decide to share a cab. Sheldon says they both had to leave early because they filled up on bread. Sheldon tries calling his mother and Leonard tries texting Alfred but neither respond. Penny laughs saying they turned their phones off. Sheldon and Leonard are quite disturbed at what is being suggested. Adding Del's note below here as well so all the report will be in one place: Also to add/follow up on the summary, I don't know if there was an "off camera redo wedding" or just dinner celebrating the wedding, they talked about a ceremony in the beginning but if you follow the timeline in the rest of the episode, it seems like they went right to the dinner reservations from the apartment. Also the government/Air Force is just inquiring about the project, and raj thinks it's to give them money, but Howard is paranoid they want to take over the project and they will "get him" if he doesn't allow them Thanks stardustmelody http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/5988-spoilers-discussion-topic-season-9/?page=655 Credits * Guest starring: ** Judd Hirsch as Alfred Hofstadter ** Christine Baranski as Beverly Hofstadter ** Laurie Metcalf as Mary Cooper * Teleplay: Chuck Lorre, Steve Holland & Jeremy Howe * Story: Steven Molaro, Tara Hernandez & Adam Faberman Notes *'Title Reference:' Both sets of parents come together. *Taping date: April 26, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx May 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on May 5, 2016 with x million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Leonard and Penny wedding redo is (possibly, but not likely) off camera. *Christine Baranski and Laurie Metcalf return in this episode as Beverly Hofstadter and Mary Cooper, respectively. *Beverly makes her third Season 9 appearance in this episode. Her previous two appearances in Season 9 were in "The Celebration Experimentation (S9E17) and the previous episode. *Leonard's father, Alfred Hofstadter will make his first appearance in this episode and will be played by Judd Hirsch. *It is still unknown about Bernadette meeting Sheldon's mother and Bernadette, Howard and Raj meeting Leonard's father. Will they meet? Quotes To be entered. Gallery Pop.png|Judd Hirsch 9Over&Out1.png|Season 9 wrapped! 9Over&Out2.png|Kaley and her sister at the last taping. 9Over&Out3.png|Final episode filming. 9Over&Out4.png|Kaley and Jim's final thanking of the studio audience - season 9. 9Over&Out5.png|Mayim and Jim. 9Over&Out6.png|Final cast call. Tcc_pr.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Future episodes Category:Stub Category:Stubs Category:Articles With Photos Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Shamy Category:Lenny Category:Series 9 Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:2016 Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Bernadette pregnant Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Unaired Episodes Category:May Episodes Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Raj-Claire Category:Season finale Category:Leonard's Father Category:Leonard's Mother Category:Sheldon's Mother Category:Beverly Hofstadter Category:Leonard's mother Category:Mary Cooper Category:No Stephanie appearance Category:Dr. Hofstadter Category:Family problems Category:Dad issues Category:No Priya appearance Category:Wedding Category:Issues